


Just Because.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [24]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Embry doesn't know how good he looks, Emmett dont play about his boy, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Embry, One Hundred Ways, Protective Emmett, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Just because."





	Just Because.

**24\. “Just because.”**

* * *

"Why are you walking me to class again?" Embry asked snapping Emmet from his daydream.

Emmett glanced down to Embry who was pulling his textbook from his locker. The La Push native didn't notice the heated looks directed towards him nor the numerous attempts to get his attention.

Emmett wrapped his arm around his mate's waist sending an sadistic smile to everyone in the hallway. "Just because. Now come on your going to late to history."


End file.
